Left its Mark on Me
by 115SecretsToUnveil
Summary: <html><head></head>... The monsters scream around me, filling my soul with complete dread. So many screams. I can't see through the green fog surrounding me, suffocating. Panic threatens to overwhelm me like a black storm, cold and unforgiving in my wretchedness, seeping through me like blood on stone... (- My version of the Inquisitor's P.O.V. in the Fade!) - One-shot!</html>


_Hey everyone! Thanks for being interested enough to click on this! It's not what I usually write for, but I wanted to give it a go! _

_**Note** - I wrote this a few months ago - so it's way off from the newer game trailers...but heck, I had fun writing it awhile back so I decided to put on this site and see what happens! :)_

_Spoilers?(Nothing that hasn't already been announced, lol.)_

**This was all I knew when I wrote this**_ - Bioware had said(through trailers and such) that apparently the future inquisitor winds up surviving a blast that killed thousands of peeps. Also, he/she enters the fade and gets 'marked'. This is my version of that instance in the Fade and probably is way different than what will happen in the game! _

_So, enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE DRAGON AGE SERIES. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO EA, BIOWARE, AND THOSE PEOPLE WHO CLAIM OWNERSHIP...WHICH IS NOT ME!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Left its Mark on Me<span>**

* * *

><p>Fear fills me, twisting my soul and feeling blacker than the night. I know not where it originates from, only that it's there. The thick air is heavy, and smells of death and decay invade my nostrils. My body is icy chilled, and my heart is pounding. The monsters scream around me, filling my soul with complete dread. So many screams. I can't see through the green fog surrounding me, suffocating. Panic threatens to overwhelm me like a black storm, cold and unforgiving in my wretchedness, seeping through me like blood on stone.<p>

I try not to whimper, try not to move.

They will surely see me if I do.

Or have they already?

Some are tall and spindly, others short and thick. They all have one thing in common; their twisted, narly faces, straight from a nightmare. Eyeless withered sockets, gaping mouths, spiny teeth. Long serrated claws extend for their prey that I can't make out in the venomous-hued clouds. Blood chilling screams follow the movements close by. So does the crimson spatters on my face, barely shielded by the helmet's extended wings-design.

The helmet...my armor. How weak it seems now in this terrifying place filled with demons. They haven't touched me yet, but I'm sure they will come to devour me, torture me too. And when they do, this pathetic suit of metal won't slow them. If it does, they will enjoy it immensely...as it will be that much more terrible.

How'd I come to be in this horrible place? Where am I? Why am I here. My last memories before this horrifying wasteland of monsters were of a heated debate between a stern-faced woman in Seeker's armor and a pleading mage.

They wanted a truce.

Had the mages attacked?

No one had their weapons...no one had their staffs. At least they weren't supposed to.

So why am I here? There must be an answer.

I cower on the cold stone ground, beset by noxious fog, wanting to run but unable to move. No, my body was not responding to the commands to pick itself up, to flee. I would never escape I was certain.

That's when a shape emerges from the wispy walls of fog, its face is twisted cruelly. It's skin is a sickly, pale texture. It's body looks emaciated, starved. It doesn't seem to have any mouth, but a hole instead. It's claws look sharper than a sword. It has a deformed body on long skeletal legs, towering above me. Its one eye glows a faint white, containing no iris or pupil.

I havn't moved an inch, but it gazes at me for awhile as though examining me. I do not dare break eye contact for fear of making it act. My breathing becomes ragged in fear.

"This is unexpected...your kind...here," It murmurs softly. "With this excitement, my brethren rage in a senseless feast."

Its voice is soft and deep, soothing even. But it brings no comfort it this dreadful place. If anything, it makes me more uneased, because in that terrible voice was a deep hunger...a longing.

It continues. "It has never...happened like this before. They have never...been given...so much at once. Fortunately, I am calmer than they." There is an excruciating pause. "The...Fade's walls are breaking down...bleeding into the...reality you know."

"W-What are...you?" I manage, trying not to sound fearful and failing.

"I am...what your world...calls a demon of brooding insanity..." Fog presses down on my ears, making the strange carnage surrounding me seem further away. "... The kind that takes years to kindle...and grow. It is...a gradual process, happening to the elderly in...your mortal populations."

I can't speak.

Because I realize something. I am in the Fade! ...And demons were everywhere. Oh, Maker! Protect me! My mind begins to repeat one phrase over and over again. Get out! GET OUT! _GET OUT!_

"W-what?" I swallowed. Quit being a little wuss! I snap to myself in my head. "What...do you want?" I try again, finding my voice a little better.

"What every of my kind wants...the chance to feed on power...but I am more patient than they... I have a better plan."

It approaches me, and my mind freezes up. I can't think or move. I am certain it will kill me. Feed on me, leave me a lifeless husk!

It leans toward me, and I open my mouth to scream and threaten. But my voice fails and no noise is produced.

Its clawed arm seizes my left hand, twisting it palm-up. I begin to struggle, fear making me crazed.

"Let go!" I yell finally, tiring of my paralyzing fear.

"Shhhh..." It whispers. "...or the others will come."

Agonizing pain shoots down my arm as it presses its claw into my gauntlet, pushing through it with ease into my palm. My head swims in torment, my eyes watering in response. I writhe in discomfort, desperate to escape. Soon, a horrible ache fills me as my hand burns.

I cry out.

The demon pulls away and releases gauntlet, straightening up and stepping back on it's spindly limbs. I clutch my hand to my chest, feeling dizzy. When I look at it, I notice a glowing green light pulsating from the wound. Gradually it dissolves and it looks like my hand was never touched. Still, a lingering sensation makes me think of it, and disturbs my thoughts, like a buzzing sensation in my soul, coming from the source of the now-healed wound.

"Why?" I growl in anger. "What'd you do!?" I demand.

"I made an investment..." it sighs. "One I believe...will pay off... That's done... Now...all to I have to do is wait... One day soon, the Fade and reality will be the same..."

It turns and strides back through the mist, digits clacking on the ground strangely.

I can only stare after as it disappeared. I swallow, my throat dry, and stand up, swaying as dizziness filled me. Suddenly, the drowned-out screams around me stop all at once, a final chilling howl making me tense.

I am a soldier...a survivor...I have to move.

Damn my weak, pitifulness!

I spin on my heel, trying to locate a way out of the mists and monstrous shapes just visible beyond.

Instantaneously, I see more figures converging out of the green clouds. I begin to run. I run hard, fast, not daring to stop or look around me, only sprinting through foggy tunnels. Down twisting corridors I speed, certain the monstrous things behind me are coming for me. Coming to devour my soul. I break from the corridors into what seems to be courtyard, distorted like everything in the Fade. Bright light pulses down from the eerie skies.

With a rushing noise in my ears, I see two towering demons stomp towards me from the opposite side of the open space, their jaws open and dripping blood, presumably from their last feast. Filled with terror, I turn back to find twisted hunched figures behind me, bent and knobby. Nowhere to go!

It's at this point, that I realize my weapon is still with me. Time to act like a soldier!

I pull the large blade from my back, loosing a war cry at the same time.

I dash forward, yanking the iron tip around.

The cold steel cleaves into the first demon, slicing it in two, drenching the air in red.

The second one's head rolls across the ground, loosing blood.

I turn and see the two, leviathan-like demons bearing down on me, their purple, crystalized skin shimmering. Their massive, rock-hard fists are raised in the air, appearing to be capable of smashing solid stone.

I raise the blade in a pathetic attempt to stall the massive blow to come, howling in defiance.

Then, a sharp light pierces the air, making my eyes squint. It's green, merciless, blinding. Surrounding me, encompassing me. It becomes my entire being, filling my spirit with its toxic pollution. I can't move, feel, hear, taste, smell, think, breath, see.

Nothing.

This must be death.

Then there is the first sensation. That of falling, and falling for a long time.

Then my consciousness is going, even though I'm back in my own world, lying on crumbled pavement as snow drifts down lazily from the cloudy heavens. I crawl forward, desperate, my body feeling weaker than a feather. My mind is blank, even though I can see the boots of approaching men.

Then, there is blackness as my awake thoughts evaporate like mist on a sunny morning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End.<em>**

_S__omething I had lying around and decided to type it up!_

_Sorry if there are any errors or incorrect things!_


End file.
